The Secrets, Set ups, Lies and the Trap
by Heartablazed
Summary: Harry's peacefully living in Canada with his two sons when a mail came to them saying that both of his sons were admitted in his former school. Ginny's living in the Philippines with her daughter when she found out that they are admitted to her former sch


**Author's Note:**

**I do not own Harry Potter characters…**

**I am not yet sure about the title it might change in the future**

**Chapter 1: Britain?**

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU DO? HOW DARE YOU DEFY YOUR OWN MOTHER?" anyone who will hear her voice that time of the day will be awakened, the two youngsters cower before the eyes of their mother…

"Ginny, keep your voice down our housemates will be awaken" Katie said in a low voice as she walk towards the two children trying to protect them

"Oh shut up Katie, and get out of the way" Ginny answered her eyes are deadly as she advance to her daughters

"NO! You shut up Gin, for everyone's sake, and relax your children are shaking"

"Oh really they should be, and Kat how dare you take their sides, you don't even know what they did" her eyes never leaving the two children

"Hey what's happening here? Ginny why are you throwing your lungs out at this time of dawn?" another girl appeared in the doorway, but Ginny didn't gave them the answer

"Ask them" she snapped looking at her children

Anna and Katie walk towards the two children but before they reach them they ran upstairs.

"Hey you two why are you playing at this time of dawn?" a masculine voice rang from the stairs

"Gin, Kat, Anna, why are you still up in this time? And Ginny why are the kids awake?" asked the man who descended from the stairs

"Ask them" she snapped back to the man with jet black hair and emerald eyes as walked out from the room and ran upstairs

"Lily Dawn Emerald, Amber Alessandra Rose, we are not yet finished" Ginny yelled she doesn't care about their house mates who might be sleeping that time "Open this door this instant" she said as she punch the door of her daughters' room but still no response. Tears are slowly spilling down to her cheeks she slid down the wall beside the door and cry silently. Later on someone sink beside her and whoever it is, his or her arms wrapped around her body, and comforted her that moment "everything will be alright" someone whispered to her and she fell asleep on that spot.

The following hours passed and Ginny was awaken by their cat and she realized that she fell asleep outside her children's room and whoever she's leaning on he or she will have a numb body and butt.

"You're awake" the man said

"Yeah" she turned to face the man and it's the same man last night the one who has black hair and green eyes, just the eyes she wants to see since her days in her hometown.

"So do you want to share the reason of your outburst this dawn?" he asked

"Later I want that issue to be unfolded between my children and I first" she replied and stood up and walk towards her room.

**~HpGw~ ********~HpGw~** **~HpGw~**  


"Wow all I can say is well I am proud of you two, not everyone can pass the admission test to that school and besides I really want to go back to that country as soon as possible I was just looking for a good reason to be back there" said a young man with messy jet black hair and has a rounded eye glasses with emerald green eyes.

"So dad you are not mad to us?" asked the kid in front of him who is spitting his image

"Of course I was mad before, for not telling me about this and plus the fact that Sirius is behind this" he answered

"Hey Harry watch it I'm telling you Kayla Potter here is also behind this, right boys?" Sirius said

"Sirius, you traitor" Kayla exclaimed as Harry threw her a deathly glare

"Dad, you said that we you are just looking for a good opportunity or reason to get back to Britain, does it mean yes? And you are allowing us to study to your old school in Britain, and we're going to see grandma and granddad again?" asked the younger boy with enthusiasm. The younger kid is almost have the same look with the older kid

"So that's it then you are going back to Britain with your little trouble makers?" asked a man who's leaning on the door frame

"Yes! Sirius I think it's time for us to go back to Britain" Harry replied

"What HARRY POTTER we're going back to Britain after these years?" Kayla exclaimed

"Why Kayla Potter? I thought you knew from the start the consequences of your action and Sirius' when you let these two take that examination" Harry exclaimed back

"No! You don't understand me dear" Kayla replied

"Which part of this?" Harry asked

"Harry you certainly made me happy when you decided to go back to Britain, it's time for us to face the Potters formally" Kayla replied

"You are a Potter too Kay remember?" he said as he put his arms around her shoulder and she nodded

"Yeah but what would they say about me when they saw me?" she asked

"Don't worry about them Kayla I've known them for too long they are one of the kindest person I ever met" Marlene said

"Sure you'll say that Marlene, you are her best friends, Sirius you are his best friend" Kayla replied

"Shhh they'll soon forget everything Kayla when they meet you" Harry said

"Ehem okay, do you want me to schedule your flight and reserve you five tickets to Britain?" Sirius asked

"Sure thank you, Sirius" Harry replied his eyes not leaving the letter from his former school in Britain as he reach for the girl who stood before him and placed his hand around her shoulder.

**~HpGw~ ****~HpGw~** **~HpGw~**  


* * *

"Good morning wildfire" Ginny's friends greeted as she stepped down from the stairs

"Good morning, where are the kids?" she asked

"I think they are still upstairs, they're still scared of you" Katie replied

"Ah okay I'll bring them their breakfast so we'll be able to talk alone" she said giving emphasize to the word alone so no one will be tempted to listen

"Em, Amber, open the door we need to talk" Ginny said as she knock softly to her girls door and her younger daughter opened it

"You are mad at me aren't you?" she stated as she put the breakfast tray on the table

"No mum we can't be mad at you never, just upset" answered her first born this girl is spitting some of her image the only difference they have is the color of their eyes, she has brown eyes and her daughter have emerald eyes, and her hair are black and messy in a natural way, that would stick up if it is not long, that appears to be burgundy when hit by the sun.

"Sorry girls I was just upset because you didn't tell me that you are going to take the test to that school, I just wished that you asked me first but that's it but of course I am proud of you two, that school is one of the most prestigious school in Britain, I came from there and…"

"Really mum? You didn't tell us that you studied in Britain, we thought that you study here in the Philippines" Emerald said

"Actually I used to live in Britain when I was younger, in fact, I met your aunts and uncles there" she replied she's not referring to her brothers but to her best friends

"You mean Aunt Katie, Aunt Anna, Uncle Albin and Uncle Luther?" Amber asked this is her youngest who is her carbon copy, she's the "mini Ginny" but this girl have lesser freckles and have longer nose and her hair is red but almost black.

"Yes Amber" she replied with dreamy voice as if she remembered the first day she met her friends

"So mum, are you going to let us study to your former school?" Emerald asked she and her sister look at their mum with puppy eyes

"I…I'll think about it" Ginny replied

"Please mum Please, we want to see your hometown, and we want to know your family" the two asked their mum

"Eat your breakfast I need to talk to your aunts and uncles" she replied and with that she vanished

**~HpGw~ ********~HpGw~** **~HpGw~**  


"So that's why you're upset and almost throw your lungs out this past few hours?" Albin asked her

"Yeah that's it they want to study to our school" she replied

"I think that's a brilliant idea, these kids of yours are smart and I think they will excel in that school" Katie replied

"Plus you will be able to see your family again Gin" Luther added

"That's the point my family" she whispered

"What's the problem with your family?" Anna asked for the first time

"Honestly, have you already forgotten what happened thirteen years ago? Do I have to repeat the story?" she asked but no one answered "we all know that after that graduation ball the four of you have decided to go and study abroad, you know my situation that time and I have decided to come with you but was not able to come because of my situation and after almost a year I've decided to be here my family has no idea what happened to me" she said tears are starting to gather in her eyes

"No offense Ginny, you lived here for two years with Emerald and after two years you leave again and went to Britain you were almost one and a half year there and you left Emerald here and when you return to us you have Amber with you what happened to you?" Albin asked

"Forget the past" Anna snapped of all people inside the house she's the only one who knew the whole story of Ginny.

"We are not talking about my past and impulsiveness here are we?" she whispered

"No we're not. We are talking about your daughters here and you are you going to Britain or not?" Katie asked

"I don't know" she Ginny whispered "But I want to bring them there I'm scared" she added

"Scared of what?" her best friends ask in unison

"Scared of everything, I am scared that I will bump into one of my family there, or friend or worse their father" she said and whispered the last one so no one will be able to hear it but what she doesn't know they all heard her. Everyone look at her with understanding none of them knew anything about the father of her children, every time they ask her she always find a way to avoid the question

"My family thought I was dead honestly who would think that I am still alive?" she said

"Ginny" Luther whispered "I think this is the right time to prove them wrong, and I know that your family would be happy if they found out that you are still alive, they'll be mad but they will surely forgive you" he added

"Yeah right thank you"

"Emerald, Amber pack your things" she yelled to her daughters. Her friends are smiling at her

"Katie can you do me a favor?" she asked

"Anything for you dear" she smiled

"Would you please call the Philippine airlines and asked how much a ticket to London worth" she said

"Alright!" Katie replied with a grin in her face

**~HpGw~ ********~HpGw~** **~HpGw~**  


"Goodbye Harry, say hello to prongs and flower for me would you?" Sirius said to Harry

"Of course Sirius, and thank you for allowing us to live with you" Harry said

"No problem you are always welcome" Marlene replied Sirius' wife

"I'll miss you all especially Raven and Red" Marlene added

"Where are they anyway?" he asked and all the adults turned around when they heard a scream

"Raven Harry Jade and Red Alexander James Potter what do you think you two are doing?" Harry asked his two sons as he passed the sleeping toddler in his arms to Kayla

"Nothing" the two answered in unison

"Ah trouble makers the third generation of marauders" Sirius laugh as his wife went to get their son, Orion and the two Potters. And the time for the flight came and final goodbyes are uttered.

**~HpGw~ ********~HpGw~** **~HpGw~**

**********Harry's POV  
**

Hours later I will face my parents again, I might face my best friends again Ron and Hermione who are surely happily married not like me. I want too see all of them but who I really want to see is her, the love of my life, my heart's one true desire. But that's impossible, she's not here in this earth anymore, and it is hard for me to face his brother Ron every time I look at him I just remember her. I wish she's still alive, I cannot forget her, I did not stop loving her.**********  
**

**************~HpGw~ ********~HpGw~** **~HpGw~**

"Auntie Katie can I come in?" A girl said behind the library door

"Who's there? I'm working" Katie asked

"It's me Emerald"

"Come in Em" Katie replied and Emerald came in the house library

"What are you still up? You have a flight tomorrow, where is Amber?" Katie said as she moved to the sofa so Emerald will be able to seat too, Emerald saw her scanning some pictures in the laptop

"I'm just thinking about some things and I think you'll be able to help me with that, Amber is asleep" Emerald said straight, and noticed Katie paled

"Okay so what's bothering you?" she asked, and fold the laptop when she noticed that Emerald is staring at the pictures

"Mum said that she met you in Britain and all of you studied in the school where we were admitted" she paused and looked at Katie to know if she's listening, Katie nodded "I wonder if you know something about my mum's past"

"Of course dear we were together there for four years" Katie interrupted

"I'm not yet finished Auntie" Emerald exclaimed

"Okay continue" she said

"I wonder if you know someone who happened to be the lover of my mother you know I..."

"Lily Dawn Emerald, I don't think I can answer your upcoming question, ask Ginny" she exclaimed, Emerald was surprised by her outburst

"Okay I just want to know if you know someone who became her boyfriend so I'll be able to know what type of guy, my mum liked" she said

"I knew one"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter" Katie answered without looking at the girl beside her

"The Harry Potter? The heir of the Potters in Britain?, The basketball player and became a t.v host in one of the talk shows in cable channel? The Harry Potter that became the cover of the time magazine?" she exclaimed loudly

"Yeah him, he became our friends too" replied Katie with a smile on her face as if she remember everything

"What does he looks like? Describe him"

"Emerald you've seen him already in t.v and in magazines" Katie said

"Yeah but Mum snatched the magazine from me when she saw us staring at the man, and she turned off the t.v when she saw us watching him" she replied "So please describe him"

"Okay Harry Potter, I first saw him when he entered our classroom by mistake, he's tall, with jet black messy hair in a natural way, and emerald eyes" Kattie started but was disturbed when she heard the girl muttered something "What?" she asked

"I said just like mine" Emerald repeated, Katie turned to face her and did a double take as if she saw the girl for the first time and stood up, grabbed the child by her shoulders and muttered "Oh no they didn't did they?" many times as she stared at the girl in front of her

"What they didn't do? Who are they?" Emerald asked confused

"Nothing, Uhm Emerald I think you should go to bed now, it's getting late come on" she said as she lead the girl towards the library door.

"No I'm not yet finished" Emerald exclaimed then a sound of a crying baby filled the room

"Emerald, that's enough for today, I think Ginny should answer all your questions, I should check on Lucille" she said then Emerald exited the room

As soon as the girl vanished she run towards her laptop scanned all the pictures from the past and fixed her eyes on only two person then she nodded.

**************************~HpGw~ ********~HpGw~** **~HpGw~**   


"Ginny, we'll miss you" Anna cried on her shoulder

"Anna you are making it harder for her to leave do you know that?" Albin asked

"If I don't know better you…" she was cut by a hand covering her mouth

"Shhh, don't continue that if you don't want them to know your secret" Albin said loud enough for the whole group to hear and he winked at Anna while she blushed deeply

"Uhm Ginny, are you sure that those two are not mine?" Albin asked with a grin and everyone was shocked to his question even Ginny was gobsmacked

"What the!" Anna exclaimed

"Actually Albin" Ginny whispered as she walk towards Albin, ignoring everyone's stare then he flung her arms around Albin's neck as she pulled her down to her everyone is shocked Anna is blushing as red as Ginny's hair "I knew more than anyone here who their father is, and you are not him" she replied

"Are you sure dear?" Albin asked seriously loud enough for their friends to hear all of them are now blushing hard "Just look at Emerald, she has my hair and eyes" he added

"Yeah you are right but they are not yours" both of their faces are breaking into grin

"Stop acting like that Anna here is jealous" she added and both of them laugh while the others still look flabbergasted.

"What's so funny?" The three asked

"Your faces" Ginny answered as she hold to her stomach and Albin to support her weight

"That's not funny" Anna replied

"Oh don't be serious love, we just want to make you laugh" Albin replied

"So that was scripted?" Katie asked

"No actually I was also shocked" Albin replied because until now Ginny's still laughing

"Git" the three muttered

"Well anyway Ginny are you sure everything is there?" Katie asked

"Yes MUM" Ginny replied sarcastically

"Hey don't call me that I am just concern because I will not send your other things" Katie joked

"Yes everything's here" Ginny replied

"It's almost time for our flight so see you again next time" Ginny addressed the four

"Yeah see you again next time, the house will be undoubtedly quiet starting today" Luther commented

"And why is that?"

"Because you, Ginevra Miley Weasley will be no longer around the house with your two children who got your temper" he replied and all of them laugh

When the time of their flight came they hugged each other and said their final goodbye. While Ginny and Katie, Luther and Albin are busy saying goodbye to each other, Anna seized the opportunity to talk with the children and gave a small package to Emerald

"Do not open that unless I told you, keep in touch you two, there are lots of means of communication, be on line frequently I'll miss you" she whispered to the two

"What is this?" Emerald asked

"That package is the key or the answer to your questions, do not open that okay? Never show it to your mother" then he hugged and kissed the two youngsters.

"Em, Amber, it's time to go come on" and with that the three of them vanished.

**~HpGw~**

**Ginny's POV**

Well this is it, hours later I will be back to my homeland, later I might bumped to their father, to my family, or worse a media man.**  
**

**~HpGw~**

**~HpGw~**

**HARRY: **Hello author

**HEARTABLAZED: **Hi Harry

**HARRY: **You know what?

**HEARTABLAZED: **What?

**HARRY: You **never fail to amaze me

**HEARTABLAZED: **thank you

**HARRY: **Okay Heartablazed what is it this time?

**HEARTABLAZED: **what do you mean?

**HARRY: **What's happening? How come that I have two sons who is their mother

**HEARTABLAZED**: I don't know I was not the one who made them

**HARRY: **Then who? Me?

**HEARTABLAZED: **I don't know Harry, One thing is for sure

**HARRY: **What is that thing may I ask

**HEARTABLAZED: **That thing will be revealed in the near future, Harry James Potter so ask the readers to read and review the story so I will be able to reveal the things sooner

**HARRY: **You never change, you really want me to suffer in your stories, you made us suffer in your story, The ups and downs of Harry and Ginny's life I thought that's enough, but here you go again. And I remember if I am not mistaken you have not yet finished that story…

**HEARTABLAZED: **so what do you want me to do?

**HARRY: **Finish our sufferings PLEASE

**HEARTABLAZED: **ASK the readers to review my works

**HARRY: **HELLO THERE READERS (smiles seductively) if you don't want us to see suffer like this please read and review the stories of this "CUTE" author and also read her story, the ups and downs of Harry and Ginny's life

**~HpGw~**

**~HpGw~**

**~HpGw~**

**Author's Note:**

Haha I am willing to update this story as soon as possible if I got reviews

Albin, Katie, Luther and Anna are my friends in the next chapter more Harry Potter characters will be involved.


End file.
